Destiny
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Sudah satu tahun semenjak perginya Yuuki dan murid Night Class. Tak ada satupun penghuni Akademi Cross yang mengetahuinya, termasuk kepala sekolah. Tapi suatu hari mereka kembali datang ke akademi dan membawa kejutan bagi penghuninya./"Tidak mungkin!"/"Terimalah kenyataan, Kiryuu-kun,"/"Jangan merubah Yori menjadi jenismu, Kuran!"/ Mind to RnR?


"Kita akan kembali ke sana. Bukan untuk melindungi sesuatu, melainkan untuk membangun mimpi perdamaian manusia dan vampire yang diidamkan seseorang yang telah menjaga adikku,"

Mereka mengangkat tangan kanan dan meletakannya diatas dada kiri lalu membungkuk dengan hormat kepada tuan mereka.

"Dengan patuh, Kuran-_sama,"_

.

_Mata semerah darah itu tampak mencolok diantara warna gelap malam. Terlihat paling terang dan paling menarik perhatian. Bukan hanya satu, tapi empat puluh pasang mata merah itu tampak mendominasi sebuah kastil indah namun misterius. Kastil yang dulunya milik pasangan keluarga darah murni yang paling ditakuti keberadaannya. Vampire darah murni dengan kekuatan yang tak ada batasnya. Dan kini, takdir mereka sebagai vampire akan kembali di mulai._

_._

_Kuran._

_._

**Destiny**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

**Matsuri Hino**

**.**

Matahari kembali terbit. Memberikan milyaran cahaya bagi semua makhluk yang tinggal di bumi ini. Burung-burung mulai berkicau memainkan simfoni pagi seperti biasanya. Angin sejuk di pagi hari pun tak ingin melewatkan momen paling menyenangkan di awal hari.

Akademi Cross. Institusi pribadi yang semua muridnya tinggal di asrama. Sekolah yang satu tahun lalu pernah diisi oleh dua kehidupan dan dua waktu belajar yang berbeda. Manusia dan Vampire. Day Class dan Night Class.

Sekolah yang dulu ramai akan murid Day Class yang berbondong-bondong datang ke depan gerbang asrama bulan, kini tak ada lagi. Membuat sekolah ini sepi dan tak lagi menorehkan sejarah warna. Terlihat lebih lesu karena mereka tak lagi dapat melihat pujaan hati mereka yang sekarang tak tahu ada dimana. Ya, murid Night Class dan seorang dari anggota Day Class pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Hanya meninggalkan reruntuhan bangunan sekolah yang sempat diratapi sang kepala sekolah.

_Gomenne, Yori-_chan_. Orang-orang tadi sama sepertiku. _

Wakaba Yori. Potongan ingatan itu masih sangat lekat di balik jejeran memorinya. Ia masih mengingat tentang perpisahannya dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Cross Yuuki, setelah Ia mengetahui fakta siapa Yuuki dan murid Night Class sebenarnya. Meskipun sulit diterima oleh akal sehatnya, Ia tetap merindukan sahabat riangnya itu.

Ia sudah mencari Yuuki ke mana-mana. Namun, tak satu pun petunjuk yang di temukannya. Harapan satu-satunya hanyalah Kiryuu Zero, karena Ia tak mungkin menanyakannya pada kepala sekolah. Ketika Ia bertanya pada Kiryuu Zero dimana Yuuki, lelaki bermata ungu itu hanya memasang tampang dingin dan melengos pergi, seolah apapun tentang Yuuki bukan lagi urusannya.

Tentu Ia sangat merindukan Yuuki. Bagaimana pun juga, meskipun Ia tahu Yuuki adalah vampire, gadis itu tetaplah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu menemaninya saat suka maupun duka.

Yang menjadi pengingatnya tentang Yuuki hanyalah Althemis yang tertinggal di kamarnya saat Ia kembali ke asrama. Saat itu, kepala sekolah sudah mengizinkan murid Day Class untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing untuk menenangkan diri. Ketika Yori sampai di kamar, Ia melihat Althemis tergeletak di lantai beserta tali yang biasa Yuuki kenakan di bagian pahanya. Dan sejak itulah, benda kesayangan Yuuki menjadi pengingatnya akan gadis periang yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya. Ia selalu mengenakannya di tempat yang sama seperti Yuuki.

Sekarang pun, hari-harinya menjadi sepi karena tak ada lagi Yuuki disampingnya semenjak kejadian yang tak diketahuinya satu tahun lalu. Dimana semua murid diungsikan ke aula oleh kepala sekolah dan juga murid Night Class. Padahal saat itu Ia berharap Yuuki tidak ikut dengan Kuran Kaname dan Night Class. Tapi tetap tinggal disini.

Ia hanya berharap, suatu hari nanti Yuuki kembali ke Akademi Cross dan menemani hari-harinya seperti dulu.

.

Sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, Ia menunduk. Sekolah ini memang tak lagi menyenangkan seperti dulu. Kepala Sekolah Cross pun sekarang jarang sekali mengeluarkan lelucon semenjak kehilangan Yuuki. Pria tua yang masih sangat tampan diusianya yang tak lagi muda itu tampak lebih sering murung semenjak kepergian Yuuki. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini tampak beda dengan sebelumnya. Semua murid tampak sangat bahagia. Bahkan tak jarang dari mereka membawa bingkisan berupa kado yang entah untuk siapa.

Agak heran Yori melihatnya. Mengingat tak ada perayaan apapun hari ini atau di sekolah. Ketika Yori hendak berbelok, Ia mendengar pecakapan beberapa gadis yang tampak sangat antusias. Awalnya, Ia memang tak tertarik. Paling-paling hanya khayalan tingkat tinggi mereka tentang murid-murid Night Class pujaan mereka. Tapi, saat Ia hendak pergi, Ia mendengar sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang juga hatinya yang senang tak karuan.

"Hey, kalian tahu? Night Class akan kembali diisi oleh murid yang dulu. Kyaaaaa aku tak sabar melihat Kaname-_senpai_. Seperti apa, ya, rupa mereka sekarang?"

"Apa itu benar? Apa itu benar? Ah, Aidou-_senpai_, aku merindukanmu!"  
"Haaahh~, sudah satu tahun semenjak kejadian misterius itu. Aku tak sabar melihat Kain-_senpai_, Tooya-_senpai_ juga Shiki-_senpai_,"

"Ichijou-_senpai_ pasti lebih tampan. Aku rindu wajah ramahnya. Mata hijaunya itu sangat meneduhkan~"

"Ah, kau benar. Tapi semua akan jadi sia-sia jika ada Kiryuu-_kun_ si anggota kedisiplinan itu,"

"Kepala sekolah pasti akan memerintahkan nya untuk berjaga seperti dulu,"

"Tapi untunglah Cross-_san_ sudah tidak ada lagi di sini,"

"Dan juga murid Night Class pasti akan lebih memilihnya jika ada Cross-_san_. Ah dasar, selalu saja dia!"

Rentetan kalimat itu, sukses membuat Yori diam di tempat. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi, hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Yuuki ada dalam rombongan Night Class. Jika itu memang benar, Ia akan sangat senang sekali walaupun Ia harus waspada terhadap Yuuki mengingat gadis itu bukanlah manusia lagi, melainkan seorang vampire yang sangat di takuti keberadaannya oleh manusia awam.

.

.

.

"Apa sudah sampai, Kaname-_oniisama_?"

Cro— Kuran Yuuki, baru saja bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Seperti kebiasaan para vampire, siang hari adalah waktu tidur mereka.

Banyak yang berubah pada rombongan vampire ini, terutama Yuuki dan Kaname. Gadis itu kini tampak lebih anggun dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai indah. Tubuhnya bahkan menjadi lebih semampai dari sebelumnya. Kecantikan, kemudaan dan keabadian telah menjadi satu dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh seorang putri vampire darah murni keluarga Kuran.

Sedang Kaname. Lelaki berwajah tampan dan teduh itu tampak lebih gemuk. Mungkin karena sudah ada Yuuki yang kini mengurusnya dan Ia tak ada lagi beban musuh seperti setahun lalu. Pengikutnya pun selalu setia kepadanya dan itu membuatnya jauh lebih tenang dan juga lebih segar.

Saat ini, Yuuki, Kaname dan murid Night Class yang berbeda mobil dengan Yuuki dan Kaname sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Akademi Cross. Yuuki baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya. Sambil mengucek mata vampire nya, Ia mendongak menatap Kaname yang sedari tadi mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan protektif. Pandangannya memang masih sedikit berkabut, namun, Ia masih bisa melihat senyum tulus yang tercipta dibibir tipis kakak kandungnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Yuuki. Tidurlah lagi jika kau masih mengantuk," balas Kaname sambil mengelus rambut panjang Yuuki.

Yuuki mengangguk lalu meletakkan lagi kepalanya pada dada Kaname. Meskipun begitu, Ia tak lagi bisa tidur. Ia kembali memikirkan hal yang dari dulu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia memikirkan pertemuannya nanti dengan orang-orang di Akademi Cross. Bagaimana keadaan akademi? Apakah masih sedamai dulu? Apakah semua bahaya sudah benar-benar pergi? Bagaimana reaksi ayah angkatnya, bagaimana reaksi Yori, terutama, bagaimana kondisi 'orang itu' jika melihatnya dan murid Night Class kembali ke akademi ini? Apakah Ia dapat menahan rasa laparnya selama Yuuki tak ada di sampingnya? Apakah tablet darah itu mampu menghilangkan rasa laparnya? Apakah Ia masih mempunyai niat untuk membunuhnya dan kakaknya? Dan juga, apa Ia masih mau bertemu dan bicara padanya setelah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya?

"Kau masih memikirkan orang itu, Yuuki?"

Suara lembut nan halus milik Kaname membuyarkan lamunan Yuuki. Gelagapan, Ia pun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya.. memikirkan bagaimana keadaan _Otou-san_," balas Yuuki pelan.

Kaname mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya pada Yuuki dan mengangkat dagu mungil gadis yang ditakdirkan menjadi istrinya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, Yuuki?"

"Aku tidak merahasiakan sesuatu darimu, _Onii-sama_,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak berani menatapku?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Ia masih saja mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain, asalkan bukan pada mata sendu milik leluhur Kuran itu. Sejujurnya, bukannya Ia tak berani menatap mata khas klannya itu, Ia hanya tak ingin melihat kakaknya kembali terluka seperti sebelas tahun lalu karena dirinya.

Perlahan, Kaname mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuuki lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis kecilnya. Sedangkan Yuuki, meskipun ini bukan kali pertama Ia berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Kaname, tetap saja Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ingatlah siapa dirimu sekarang, Yuuki. Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku,"

"_Ha'i, Onii-sama_. Kau tak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu di depanku," ucap Yuuki menggerutu, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia tahu, jika Kaname sudah berkata dan mendekatkan wajahnya seperti itu, tandanya, Yuuki tak bisa membantah. Lebih tepatnya, tak bisa menolak. Karena Kaname adalah 'Ayah', 'Kakak', 'Tunangan' sekaligus 'Tuannya' yang sudah membangkitkan jiwa vampire darah murni dalam dirinya.

Tersenyum tipis, Kaname menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali memeluk pinggang Yuuki.

"Apa kau lapar, Yuuki?" tanya Kaname lembut.

Pertanyaan Kaname sedikitnya mampu mengalihkan pikirannya yang hampir saja melayang lagi entah kemana. Yuuki yang memang baru bangun tidur tentu saja merasa lapar. Terlebih ketika Kaname telah menyodorkan lehernya yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Apa kau akan memberikannya padaku, Kaname-_oniisama_?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidak memberikan apapun padamu, Yuuki,"

Dengan senyum riang, mata semerah darah itu bangkit. Ia dapat melihat aliran darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Kaname. Tak lama kemudian, Ia menancapkannya dengan pasti di leher Kaname dan menikmati darah berbau manis itu. Ia meminumnya dengan penuh antusiasme.

"Ya. Seperti itu,"

Sambil menikmati suara kecapan yang dibuat oleh Yuuki saat meminum darahnya, Kaname hanya tersenyum tipis. Inilah hal yang paling Ia sukai jika Yuuki meminum darahnya. Ketika darahnya berpindah ke tubuh Yuuki dan mengalir di sana. Setiap detail darahnya akan memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Menandakan bahwa Yuuki adalah miliknya selalu.

_Karena Yuuki adalah gadis yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi istriku…_

_._

_._

**Tsuzuku**

Hay hay minna! I'm back. Hehe. Udah lama gak nulis jadi ancur gini ceritanya. Gomenne.

Yah sebenernya saya udah lama pengen nulis fic diluar fandom naruto. Tadinya mau di death note, tapi hati sregnya lagi sama VKG. Yaudah lah. Berhubung KATANYA gak ada season tiga, jadi saya ngarang sendiri aja. Anggap aja ini season tiga yang katanya judulnya destiny itu. *plissssss*

Masih prolog, jadi ceritanya agak kecepetan. Maaf deh ya, saya juga nulis ancur gini karna masih Prakerin di rs angkatan, masih ada presentasi dan persiapan buat UN nanti. Mohon dimaklumin ya. Kalo ada waktu wordnya mau saya tambahin.

gomenne kalo masih ada typo~.

Segitu dulu. Semoga ceritanya dapet feelnya. Aamiin. Kritik dan saran teramat sangat saya tunggu.

~Onegai~

Sign,

Mei


End file.
